Early sunsets over Monroeville
by RegalAngel
Summary: "It was already too late to save them, because the world was well past fixing." YBxMI boylove character deaths. Onshot. Inspired by "Early sunsets over Monroeville" by MCR. No flames please


**A.N. ... I don't know why I keep being so mean to them... v_v**

**Disclaimer: Yugioh is not mine... sigh...**

* * *

><p><em>"Bakura, it hurts-"<em>

_"Shut it Marik or they'll hear us"_

_"What will hear us? Bakura, tell me what the hell is going on?"_

_"Are you blind? Do you not recognize them from our time in the Shadow Realm?"_

_"You don't mean-"_

_"Yes Marik. There are fucking Shadow creatures out there ripping everybody apart and I can't fucking do a thing about it without my powers being unsealed"_

_"And... Atem is-_

_"Dead. Fucking killed by his own stupidity"_

_"Bakura..."_

_"What is it NOW Marik?"_

_"I think one of them bit me..."_

_"...Fuck. We have to get out of here NOW. Come on"_

* * *

><p>The Shadows had been restless lately.<p>

They had lain dormant for millennia but now... they had been shaken badly by their vigorous usage within a short amount of time, and now they could no longer keep within their own realm. So rips between the two worlds started to appear and Shadows began to leak out. They were only small holes at first, but the creatures contained within the realm's murky depths began to claw and tear at these tiny holes and slowly made the larger and larger until finally, with large holes in the veil between the two worlds, they escaped from the shadows and into our light.

And so the end began.

* * *

><p><em>"It's bad isn't it"<em>

_"...No, you'll be fine"_

_"Don't give me that shit Bakura. I can tell by the look on your face. Now cut the crap and tell me straight"_

_"..."_

_"...Fuck... are you crying Bakura?"_

_"No Marik. Now lie down and get some rest"_

* * *

><p>Everything was quiet that night. Nothing could be heard but the faintest whispers of clouds drifting across the moon and a soft breeze making falling leaves dance on the hard surface of the road. It was a very peaceful and beautiful night.<p>

Until the screaming began.

House after house, street after street, screams echoed horribly until they were abruptly cut off and the only thing could be heard was the soft dripdripdrip of blood falling and the sound of tearing flesh. And eventually, shadows slunk out of those now lifeless homes, moving silently and leaving no trace except a small scattering of crimson as they moved.

There was no one left in Dublin by morning.

* * *

><p><em>"I lo-"<em>

_"Don't say it. I don't want it to be your goodbye"_

_"But-"_

_"NO. I don't... I don't want to hear it until you are better got it? When you're better, tell me then."_

_"Okay, deal"_

* * *

><p>No one knew anything was wrong at first, because there was no distress calls (becauseveryonewhoknewwasdead) and soon all of the United Kingdom and Europe was dead and the death was crossing the waters and mountains<p>

They always attacked at night and no one knew where they were going to hit next. Sometimes, multiple towns were destroyed at once and no one knew quite what was happening. No one, except a few people. But by the time they figured it out, entire countries had been painted red with blood and the stain was quickly spreading.

It was already too late to save them, because the world was well past fixing.

* * *

><p><em>"I love yo-<em>

_"Don't make this harder for me Marik. God please don't"_

_"God dammit Bakura, this is hard on me as well. I don't want to be one of those... things okay? That's why you have to do this. But fucking hell I wanna be able to say this before I'm too far gone."_

_"..."_

_"And after I say it, I want you to do it okay?"_

_"Fuck Marik, I can't do it yet-"_

_"I'M ALMOST FUCKING GONE BAKURA! I CAN'T EVEN FUCKING SEE ANYMORE AND I CAN'T MOVE ANYMORE! ...Please just do this for me Bakura. Don't make me beg."_

_"Dammit Marik... You know I can't say no when I know..."_

_"Thank you Bakura. I fucking love you, you know that?"_

_A soft clicking noise as a cold steel barrel or a gun is pressed to Marik's head._

_"I know Marik. I love you more than you fucking know. Wait for me on the otherside?"_

_A single nod._

_BANG._

_And then he was gone._

_And Bakura wondered to himself..._

_Would anyone know that there would be soon two corpses on this dirty, bloodstained bed?_

_Grinning manically to himself he raised his arm again, he supposed he would find out soon._

* * *

><p><strong>...I'm sorry if this doesn't make much sense, but I can clarify things a bit.<strong>

**Marik got bitten by a Shadow creature, which has a poison in its saliva, which kills the victim slowly and painfully, until it turns that unfortunent victim into a Shadow creature themselves. So if the victim is killed before the poison can finish the job, the victims doesn't change.**

**The poison can be stopped by Shadow Magic but... stupid Pharaoh sealed Yami Bakura's powers before he was granted a mortal body.**

**And the dialog is between Marik and Bakura after Domino was invaded... **

**...I am so mean sometimes...**

**Inspired by the song "Early sunsets over Monroeville" by My Chemical Romance**


End file.
